greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lois Smith
Lois Smith played Mrs. Dickerson in the season three Grey's Anatomy episode From a Whisper to a Scream. Career Filmography *''The Gettysburg Address (documentary)'' (????) *''The French Dispatch'' (2020) *''Uncle Frank'' (2020) *''Lady Bird'' (2017) *''Marjorie Prime'' (2016) *''The Comedian'' (2016) *''The Nice Guys'' (2016) *''Run All Night'' (2015) *''The Man Who Came Out at Night (short)'' (2013) *''Two Altars and a Cave (short)'' (2013) *''Dark Horse'' (2012) *''The Odd Life of Timothy Green'' (2012) *''Roadie'' (2011) *''Please Give'' (2010) *''The Robber Barons of Wall Street (short)'' (2010) *''A Dog Year'' (2009) *''Killshot'' (2008) *''Diminished Capacity'' (2008) *''Turn the River'' (2007) *''Griffin & Phoenix'' (2006) *''Hollywoodland'' (2006) *''Little Fugitive'' (2006) *''Sweet Land'' (2005) *''P.S.'' (2004) *''Iron Jawed Angels'' (2004) *''The Best Thief in the World'' (2004) *''Red Betsy'' (2003) *''A Foreign Affair'' (2003) *''Minority Report'' (2002) *''The Laramie Project'' (2002) *''Powder Keg (short)'' (2001) *''The Pledge'' (2001) *''Tumbleweeds'' (1999) *''Trance'' (1998) *''Hudson River Blues'' (1997) *''Larger Than Life'' (1996) *''Twister'' (1996) *''Dead Man Walking'' (1995) *''How to Make an American Quilt'' (1995) *''Truman'' (1995) *''Holy Matrimony'' (1994) *''Falling Down'' (1993) *''Skylark'' (1993) *''Deadly Matrimony'' (1993) *''Keep the Change'' (1992) *''Fried Green Tomatoes'' (1991) *''Hard Promises'' (1991) *''White Hot: The Mysterious Murder of Thelma Todd'' (1991) *''Switched at Birth'' (1991) *''Green Card'' (1990) *''Midnight Run'' (1988) *''Doubletake'' (1988) *''Fatal Attraction'' (1987) *''Black Widow'' (1987) *''Twisted'' (1986) *''Adam's Apple'' (1986) *''The Execution of Raymond Graham'' (1985) *''Reckless'' (1984) *''Rueben, Rueben'' (1983) *''Rage of Angels'' (1983) *''The House of Mirth'' (1981) *''Four Friends'' (1981) *''The Jilting of Granny Weatherall'' (1980) *''Resurrection'' (1980) *''Foxes'' (1980) *''Stacey'' (1978) *''Next Stop, Greenwich Village'' (1976) *''Up the Sandbox'' (1972) *''Particular Men'' (1972) *''Dragon Country'' (1970) *''Five Easy Pieces'' (1970) *''The Way We Live Now'' (1970) *''The Master Builder'' (1960) *''Strindberg on Love'' (1960) *''Strange Lady in Town'' (1955) *''East of Eden'' (1955) Television *''Ray Donovan'' (2019-2020) *''On Becoming a God in Central Florida'' (2019) *''The Son'' (2019) *''Mom'' (2019) *''The Village'' (2019) *''Impulse'' (2018) *''Sneaky Pete'' (2018) *''9JKL'' (2017) *''Younger'' (2017) *''Grace and Frankie'' (2017) *''The Blacklist'' (2017) *''The Affair'' (2017) *''The Americans'' (2015) *''True Blood'' (2008-2014) *''Ruth & Erica'' (2012) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2010) *''Army Wives'' (2009) *''ER'' (2007) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2006) *''Law & Order'' (2005) *''Cold Case'' (2004) *''LAX'' (2004) *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' (2004) *''One Life to Live'' (2003-2004) *''Touched by an Angel'' (2002) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2002) *''Going to California'' (2001) *''All My Children'' (2001) *''Just Shoot Me!'' (2000) *''A Will of Their Own (mini-series)'' (1998) *''The Practice'' (1997) *''Frasier'' (1997) *''Missing Persons'' (1993) *''Thirtysomething'' (1991) *''American Playhouse'' (1991) *''Good Sports'' (1991) *''Spenser: For Hire'' (1988) *''The Equalizer'' (1985-1987) *''Tales of the Unexpected'' (1984) *''Another World'' (1964) *''ABC Afterschool Specials'' (1982) *''The Doctors'' (1975-1977) *''Somerset'' (1972-1974) *''Love of Life'' (1972) *''CBS Playhouse'' (1967) *''The Eleventh Hour'' (1964) *''Route 66'' (1961-1964) *''Dr. Kildare'' (1963) *''The Defenders'' (1962) *''Naked City'' (1962) *'Way Out (1961) *''The Loretta Young Show'' (1961) *''The DuPont Show of the Month'' (1960) *''Art Carney Special'' (1960) *''Play of the Week'' (1960) *''Startime'' (1959) *''Matinee Theatre'' (1957-1958) *''The United States Steel Hour'' (1956) *''The Edge of Night'' (1956) *''Robert Montgomery Presents'' (1955) *''Justice'' (1955) *''Star Tonight'' (1955) *''Studio One in Hollywood'' (1954) *''Ponds Theater'' (1953) External Links * * Category:Actors